Distant Fight
by Brazer
Summary: Kenshin fights against someone(thats a secret) then someone appears to fight them both.
1. A Distant Fight

Distant Fight  
  
Kenshin walking along a lonely path waiting till he got back to Kyoto being lazy and having his sword sheith drag on the ground he looks up noticing a distant abnormal tree breeze. He turns around at another abnormal tree breeze and thinks. He unshieths his sword and rears for battle. A huge blade falls from the sky and kenshin jumps back, it tears his sleeve. Kenshin looks but as he does he trips to a sweeping foot from below. He drops his sword and lays there a second to think it over. He grabs the sword, stabs it into the ground to regain balance. Takes it out and throws the point of the blade to his opponents face. Kenshin look pondering this white haired demon.(Do you know who hes fighting yet?) The opponents dog ears twitch.(I think that one gave it away.) The opponent grabs the huge blade named Tetsusaiga, and swings it forward knocking kenshins sword back from his face.(I think Tetsusaiga gave it away...) Kenshin swings his sword around to his side, and kneels a bit. Kenshin jumps at Inuyasha and swings his sword to the left then right in a zig zag motion. Inuyasha jumps at Kenshin picturing the wind scar in his head. Inuyasha slices the opening and Kenshin vanishes. Kenshin falls from above with his blade tip downward going for a peirce threw the body. Inuyasha moves out of the way as kenshin falls and stabs his reverse blade sword into the ground so far he couldnt pull it out. Inuyasha throws Tetsusaiga with all his might at the grunting Kenshin pulling his blade from the ground. Kenshin jumps and Tetsusaiga swings into a tree, jamming the blade into the tree. They both realize they are swordless so the decide to fight hand to hand. Then a big explosion blows them back. They both stumble to get up. They look into the smoky are to see a female body. They look at each other in confusion then look into the sky again as the smoke clears.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	2. Space Aliens and Bullseye Shots

Distant Fight  
  
We last left off with Inuyasha and Kenshin both swordless looking into the air and the rude thing that interupted the fight...  
  
Two giant balls of energy come crashing into the ground again making inuyasha stumble, kenshin stands there with his knees bent. They both jump into the air, into a clearing where there is no smoke. They notice the girl. Ryoko has her Ryo-Oh-Ki jump infront of inuyasha an then Ryo-Oh-Ki turns into a ship and smashes inuyasha into a tree. Inuyasha is bleeding internaly and thinks to himself outloud... Kenshin falling now, thinks of a way to kill her, he then feels nothing and his head explodes, the blood falling with scraps of his head and his corpse. They smash against the ground and blood splatters everywhere. Vash comes into the energy ball shot clearing. Ryo-Oh-Ki turns into a chobit again and falls to the ground and pulls a carrot from the ground and eats it. Ryoko charges two energy balls and fires one at kenshins corpse, and one at the still living Inuyasha but hes now dead. Vash and Ryoko congratualate each other and look around at the surroundings, A giant black dragon appears from the sky and deterates vash on the spot, the only thing left of him is the parched ground from were he was standing.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	3. 3 Eyes and Quick Eyes

3 Eyes and Quick Eyes  
  
Last time i wrote, a giant black dragon incinerated vash, and Ryoko is stumbling around seeing who did it...  
  
Ryoko spins around as fast as she can, and a man with black hair 1 foot long, standing on end. Hiei walks up with his black arm all crusty. "KA!!! ME!!! HA!!! ME!!! HA!!!" comes from the forest next to Ryoko. A giant energy blast swallows the clearing, making a path on the trees a mile long. Hiei and Gohan walk up to each other and start to spar. Gohan jumps up into a tree and fires a little kamehameha at Hiei, Hiei jumps up into the air and charges his arm for another dragon. He turns his head while in the peak of his jump to notice a army of about 1000 men advancing his way. He falls in anger, charging his dragon still. Gohan looks at him in wonder then jumps to see what the fuss is about. Gohan charges up into SSJ2, then starts charging a Masenko. It is geting darker now, the moon is starting to show. The army is so close the ground is rumbling, thats when the both release there giant force unto the army Hieis black dragon wiping about a 3rd and gohans masenko wipes out another 3rd. Leaving small portions of the enemies army left, the look at each other in amazement that there are still more men, pouring over the hills. More men are appearing every second. Hiei unsheiths his sword. Gohan gets into fighting stance. The horses are rumbling loudy. The trees are falling by force in the distance, they fall, closer, closer, closer. The trees fall in front of them. There eyes shoot open wide. The men stream in towards them. Gohan bashing his punches and kicks threw the humans bones like paper. Hiei slicing humans like bread. Then it is dark. Gohan looks into the sky for some clear thinking. He catches a quick glimpse towards the moon, it happend to be full. Hair spouts from Gohans chin and cheeks, his arms are fuzz balls. He grows larger. Hes now in his were monkey form. He stomps and stomps, eats and eats, pounds and pounds his heart away at the men flowing toward him. His rage burns on as hes smashing the enemies forces down to size, well, not his size, not there size.. nevermind hes just smashing them. He calms himself as less and less men come. Hiei walking over towards the giant ape Gohan turned into. Hiei totally wiped out a giant mass off dead decapitated bodies behind. Hiei and SSJ2 Gohan walk towards there notorious leader, Alexander. Alexander whips out his sword and throws it at Hiei, Hiei jumps sky high into the air. The sword boomeranges around and slices gohans tail. Gohan is now changing back to human form again. Hiei falls down and tearing off his head band revealing the gigon eye, Hiei trys to mind control Alex but Alex grabs his sword as it swings around. He then throws it straight at Hiei. It hits him point in the eye. Eye juice squirts out. Blood everywhere, he falls to the floor. Alex takes the sword from Hieis head and sheiths it. Gohan crawls out of his fetus possition and stands up naked. Punches the wind infront of him, opens his palm and shoots a small blast threw alex's head. Alex falls off his horse and landshead first. Gohan walks over to Alex's dead body and takes off all the armor, then gets on his horse.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	4. Big O and Gear Destroyer

Big O and Gear Destroyer  
  
Gohan last took off Alex's armor and put it on himself then took his horse...  
  
Gohan rides threw the fields, the horse stomping on the corpse'. Then a giant rumble to the ground scares the horse and the horse jumps on two feet making gohan fall off. Gohan stands up, and the horse is galloping away. A giant robot steps next to gohan. Gohan looks up at it, and noticed ts arm looks like a battering ram. Gohan jumped back as the giant robot smashed his foot where gohan was. Gohan looks up at it in a hopeless manner. A man with red hair weaves past gohans sight in a blur. The red haired man stands next to the giant mecha in a fighting stance. The loud mecha rours "Haha, im smash you like flies." ID, the red haired man punches the gears leg and the gear falls to the ground. Big O looks at the man. "How?" Then Big O readies the ram. then smashes ID. ID blocks it with 1 hand then kicks the battering ram arm. The arm cracks off and falls to the ground making the ground shake. The arm explodes only making the fight more intense. ID jumps into the air and shoots his chi shot straight at the head. The head discintegrates and the mech falls in a utterly destroyed cause. ID runs on top of the mech, jumps up and fires another chi shot straight down, it propells him higher into the air but destroys the mechs torso area. ID falls and a bright flash lightens the sky. Gohan turns his head to the amazing light. Then a brown haired boy falls and ID is no where to be found. Gohan walks up to the legs of the mech and grabs them, he tosses them both in the air, then runs to the arms and does the same. He looks up and fires eye lasers at all 4 of them, then they blow up in the air. Then gohan looks at this child on the ground, the childs body is stained by blood, blood is in the kids hair, between his toes any under his, *ehem* balls. The naked child cant move. He lays there helpless. Gohan picks him up and and trys shaking him to wake him up. But he cant, gohan flies back to his house and tells videl about it, videl cares the child back to health.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	5. Power buffed squirrels

Power buffed squirrels...  
  
Gohan last took a helpless child into care and nursed it to health with Videls help, now hes about 10 and is training with gohan...  
  
"Ok Dad, try this on for size" as Fei shoots a chi blast at gohan. Gohan then deflects it and realizes that Fei and the Red haired man both shot the same move in the same way. Gohan keeps training with his new son and hope one day he can tell him the truth. Then a flash of red light passes in the middle of the two starring each other down. Then a green flash then a blue. Gohan turns to the directions the light were going. He sees 3 little girls all the same age, about 3, gohan tell Fei that he can handle them. Then Fei walks over to them and devizes a strategy, he thinks, "Why should this be a 3vs1, if i can take out there weakest one then it isnt gonna be as hard. So lets see, the blue one looks like a little sissy, ill take her out. What about the other 2, how will i kill them, i know ill take them out in one chi shot..." Then Fei jumps back and charges a chi shot, then he starts to glow an amazing light, so bright every one in a 5 mile radius has to turn there head. Then Fei is gone now, and ID is standing there. ID walks up to them, grabs the red haired one by the hair and slams her in to the floor. Then buttercup and bubbles start punching ID, but the punches dont even phase ID. ID still holding blossum swings her around and wacks away the other 2. Then he continues to punch and kick blossum. Then throws her against a mountain in the distance. Then the mountain falls, and there is rubble everywhere in the distance. ID then turns to buttercup, grabs her arms and rips them off, then rips her legs off, then ID eats the body parts. ID looks at bubbles and gets a evil grin on his face. He kicks the dead body of buttercup out of the way of bubbles. Bubbles screams and starts running. ID charges a chi shot and fires. Bubbles falls and lies there twitching. ID walks up to her picks her up, and takes a giant bite outa her head, chew it, then spits it back into the gap in her head. He tosses the body down and walks back to gohan. Then there is another bright flash and ID is gone and fei is laying there unconcious.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	6. Samuri Smacked

Samuri Smacked...  
  
The mysterious ID had just massivly beat the hell out of the power puff girls. What lies behind the skill of that young boy that Gohan brong back with him?  
  
Its dark outside and the stars shine clearly in the night sky. Gohan snoring as loud as his dad ever did. Videl sleeping outside in the trees to escape Gohans loud snorts. Fei resting on the couch in the living room. Then a loud crash as the roof collapses into the living room, another loud crash as the living room wall splits in 2 then falls in, Gohan still sleeping like a cow, but Fei wakes up. Fei heres the noises and runs into gohans room. Fei shakes gohan but gohans still snoring and sleeping hard. Then gohans room wall splits in half then falls and theres smoke everywhere. Gohan wakes up since the smoke makes him cough. Then a man wearing a white robe walks into the room from the wall.  
  
"You could have knocked, or at least used the door. Sheesh, your gonna give me a heart attack, OH NO! You recked the place, Videls gonna kill me. Damnit why'D yOu Do ThAt!!!!" Gohan says as he starts to turn super saiyan. Samuri jack holds his sword out in anger at gohans uncanny way hes treating fei. "You could at least give him a bed, you unkind parent." Samuri Jack says squinting his eyes. Gohans charges his Kamehameha. Samuri jack runs up to gohan and slices and hacks away at gohan. But gohan continues to charge his kamehameha while blood is streaming from the cuts. Fei looks at gohan and starts crying. Gohan looks at fei then back at samuri jack.  
  
"You will die if i do. You dare kill me? Try it." Jack says then he jumps threw the new sky light roof. Then he throws his sword down at gohan and gohan fires the kamehameha at him while hes in the air. Samuri jack incinerates but the sword is still going for gohan.  
  
"NO, DADDY!" Fei jumps in front of gohan trying to block the sword from going threw Gohan. But the sword goes straight threw fei, and threw gohan as well, killing both. 


End file.
